initiumfandomcom-20200216-history
United People's Liberation Front
Introduction For too long, the old and powerful of this game have stolen from the new and weak. Without a banner to rally behind, the common proletarian has had their hard-earned value and labor exploited by ultra-wealthy guilds who have no regard for the time of their players. These newly joined players are merely a commodity for the leaders of these groups as slave labor before discarding them when they have lost interest. The ultra-powerful no longer bring value to society, as they are content lording over the constant circulation of players who rise to their full strength through laborious grinding, suffer a misfortune, and continue to sell themselves thin to climb back up to the middle. This Sisyphean cycle of struggle ensures that the individual proletarian cannot accumulate sufficient capital and power to ensure that they will be rescued when the fall unconscious, further perpetuating this class struggle. The United People's Liberation Front seeks to smash this cycle by creating a communal pool of resources where members own only personal property, but surrender all private property that can be used to acquire more property. By seizing these means of production, the Front allows the proletariat of this game to rise to their full potential without the stifling presence of the bourgeois ultra upper-class of Initium. History Originally, the North Mountain Range Private Military Corporation started as a private company. It took contracts that included item-retrieval, rescue, and deep-cover infiltration operations. NMR PMC quickly fell apart after the group was split on an argument about a potential merger with the now-defunct Red Legion. After lying dormant for a year, the group was converted into its current form. A recruitment burst of medium-level players has boosted the group's numbers to 35 members. Organization The UPLF is split into two main groups: the Army, and the Central Committee. The Army follows general directions from the administratively-focused Central Committee, but Army officers have the discretion to implement goals however they wish. In addition to these two, the Office of Internal Security manages intelligence, counter-intelligence, and group cohesion efforts. Army Ranks Soldier The Soldier is a grunt in the Front Army. They can have any set of stats, with any set of armor. Their quality can range to 5/5/5s with leather armor to fully maxed characters with full Protector armor. Captain Captains are responsible for organizing parties to take down respawning bosses or difficult targets that may require more than one person. They tend to be stronger characters, although leadership qualities can make up for a lack of stats or gear. Colonel The Colonel is responsible for individual operations within a theatre, meaning that they direct and coordinate Captains and their parties to objectives. This rank is reserved for high-level characters with a strong ability to communicate and command. General A General manages an entire theatre of combat (Aera/Volantis/Spargus regions) by commanding colonels and assigning tasks to them, which they then can delegate to Captains. Central Committee and Positions General Secretary The highest administrative position. They are responsible for both managing the day-to-day activities of the Front, and also for planning new offensives and operations with the aid of Army officers. Undersecretary Assists the General Secretary in any way possible. Secretariat Manages inter-group diplomacy and ambassadors. Office of Internal Security Positions Director The Director of the OIS drafts operations in conjunction with the Central Committee and Army officers. Political Commissar Responsible for maintaining morale and group loyalty. Category:Player Groups